Alternate Player Rewards
The Alternative Player Rewards System ''' or the '''Exchangeable Player Improvement Chart (EPIC) '''is EON's unique experience point reward system based on quality of play, plot relevance, social challenge, and quick thinking. At the end of each session, individual players are rewarded with a experience points based on their triumphs in certain areas. Commonly rewards are given out for Line of the Night, Most Valuable Player, Best Melee, Best Ranged, Best Control, Best Support, Worst Idea of the Night, Nuts of the Night, and Best Idea of the Night. These amounts vary in value, with Best Idea of the Night commonly holding the most experience point value and Worst Idea of the Night holding the least. There are often also bonuses to the person who ultimately cracks a code or solves a puzzle or riddle. In addition, the group is given a certain amount of collective experience points, which averaged around 1000 during Eon: The Jade Warriors (Spring 2008), about 1300 during Eon: The Frozen Fates (Spring 2009), and has dropped to 800 during Eon: The Throne of Discord (Fall 2009). The reason for this change is not because the party has been taking on less valuable challenges, but because the changing size of the party requires different amounts of experience to maintain a constant rate of advancement. Fulfilling major Plot Points nets the party an additional 1000 each. These experience points can be traded in at any time for a variety of rewards from the DM: Plot-Oriented: 50 -- setting a Save Point. 100-- the random effect of a Two. 150-- reroll on any saving throw. 250-- a Douche Point. 250-- reroll on any one roll. 250-- using a Save Point the fifth time during an encounter or more. 350-- an Antihero Point. 400 -- a Hero Point. 500-- using a Save Point the second, third, or fourth times. 950-- Reverting to a Save Point set immediately before the encounter. 1000-- a basic level. 1200-- a level in a "superclass". 1450-- using a save point more than one encounter period in the past. 1500-- a Power Surge that recharges all spells, hit points, and daily powers. 2500-- a Lesser Wish. 3250-- a Greater Wish. 30000-- Lesser Godhood. 20000-- (lesser godhood prerequisite) Greater Godhood. Ad-Hoc Character Improvement (Rating by TO) Reflash: If you want or need to reflash your character sheet, the new sheet will have 5% less experience than the old sheet (examples: 20th level old thing reflashes into 19th level new thing, or 17th level old thing with 75 personal exp reflashes into 16th level new thing with 147 personal exp). As always, all new sheets will be made with the help, advice and approval of the DM, who reserves the right to refuse a reflash to anyone. 25-- One skill point. (Cheap.) 150-- +1 on any one Saving Throw. (Bad) 250-- Smite Evil 1/day as Paladin ability. (Good) 250-- One extra Turn / Rebuke Undead attempt per day. (Bad) 300-- +1 BAB. (Bad to Meh) 300-- 5 Hit Points. (Just get a full level) 300-- Favored Enemy (+2) as Ranger. (Unless this qualifies you for something, bad) 300-- Fast Movement as a Barbarian. (Meh) 300-- One Bonus Feat as Fighter. (Bad to Great, just make it a good feat) 300-- +1d6 sneak attack damage as Rogue. (Qualification good, otherwise meh) 400-- Rage 1/day as Barbarian. (Potentially good) 400-- Spellcasting as +1 level in Sorcerer, Wizard (Good) 450-- Spellcasting as +1 level in Cleric, Druid (Good) 800-- +1 to any basic stat, up to 18. (Bad) Devotionals '''Vecna's Discount (worshipers of Vecna only): 1 -- +1 on any d20 roll (one per customer per visit, please) 1 -- 2 GP, pirate. 50 -- the random effect of a two. Anahita's Favor (worshipers of Anahita only): 20 -- one spell level slot restored (affects current spells per day, not maximum. Lasts until used, or spells are next prepared) 50-- 1 extra hit point (affects both current and maximum HP, forever) 150-- One extra fire elemental turning attempt per day. (Affects both current and maximum turn attempts per day, forever. Maximum of three extra turnings this way). Dragonslayer's Devotionals (worshipers of Ethan the Dragonslayer only, friends-and-family pricing): 5-- A single attack or spell deals an additional 1d6 negative energy damage to a dragon or dragonkind (max 5d6). 25-- target weapon gains the Dragonbane enhancement until end of encounter. 100-- reroll any saving throw Ganth's Favor (Throne of Prime / Scarlet Brotherhood only): 15 -- One additional language native to the prime material plane (permanent). 150 -- Douche Point 200 -- Favored enemy (Outsider), as ranger ability for (+2). Can be taken a second time to improve bonus to (+4), but no more. Permanent. Saleem / Yarnwell's Touch (Worshipers of Yarnwell and Druids only): 5-- a single attack or spell deals an additional 1d6 psychic damage to an abberation (max 5d6) 150-- Smite Lawful 1/day (as paladin of freedom ability, up to 3/day) 200-- +1 BAB (+3 max this way) Olidamara's Bag of Tricks 7-- one skill point 25 -- the random effect of a 2 125 -- a single reroll on any die, but what comes up after that MUST be taken. Cuthbert's Devotionals 5-- you immeidately cast quickened Magic Weapon. 200 -- You gain the ability to smite evil, like a paladin, once per day. 275-- +1 BAB 'Victor Heronius's Riches ' 5 --- 50 gold coins 50 --- 800 gold coins 200 --- 2,500 gold coins 'Pelor's Bounty ' 5 --- One attack you make against the undead deals an additional 1d6 radient damage (up to 5d6). 5 --- 1 rank in any Profession skill. 100 --- One extra turn dead attempt per day. Category:Game Mechanics